Bella's promise
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Set after the fight in the mountain. Jacob is finally letting go, but will Bella let him? Who will be the real winner in the end? J/B Fanfic.


Crystal: Well this is my first J/B Fic so, please be easy on me^_^ I hope you guys enjoy^_^!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilling T_T

Bella's promise

Chapter 1

The struggle

Bella saw Jake in his bed; he looked so broken. He really was broken not just physically but also spiritually too; and it was all thanks to her. Bella choked back a sob as she slowly moved closer to him and sat down on the ground. Bella gently placed her hand on Jacob's cheek tenderly stroking it, she saw him smiled in his sleep.

"Bells," Jake mumbled happily in his sleep.

Bella couldn't stop the small smiled that form in her face; even in his sleep he still only thought about her. Bella gently kiss his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Jake eyes fluttered open, eventually he looked down to see the reason that awoke him was…Bella.

"Bells?" Jake couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, Jake?"Bella asks softly.

"Why are here? Shouldn't you be with the leech?" Jake asks coldly.

"I wanted to see you," Bella said softly.

Jake eyed her before his eyes turn hard and turn his face the other way. Bella sight and gently placed herself in the bed while placing her arms around his waist in an embrace. They were a long silence between the two, Bella felt so peaceful like this that she didn't dare speak.

"You always want to see me, but in the end you always leave me. You always run back to your precious Cullen," Jake said in a broken whisper while he turns around to face her.

"Jake…" Bella said as she struggled to find what to say.

"You're even going to marry him. You're going to walk away from me forever. I am so stupid for even believing that you could give us a chance," Jake said angrily.

"Wait a minute, Jake! I do love you, but I just loved him more! You just don't get it, I can't live without him," Bella said frustrated.

"I do understand, but I just can't take this anymore Bella," Jake said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks confused.

"You already made your choice, I won't stop you anymore bells. I am just too tired from all this; I have nothing left to give. So, just let me go, Bells," Jake said as he turns his gazed to the ceiling.

Bella was stunned; Jacob actually gave up on her. The look on his face was a looked of total defeat and heartbreak, Belle felt her own heart break in million of pieces. She had finally broken him completely, this was her fault, and she hurt _her_ Jacob again and again. Bella shake her head, she couldn't let him go; if she did…She was sure she would die. Jake saw her jack her head and glared at her, he wanted to be alone. He was finally accepting her decision and she has the balls to shake her head?

"Go away, Isabella! Get out and never come back!" Jake snapped angrily as he pushes her off the bed with his good arm.

Bella felt with a 'thump' on the floor, she hurriedly stood up and turned to look at Jacob. Jacob face was cold and serious. Bella tried to stop her tears but it was useless, she felt hurt and helpless.

"Can I give you a last kiss goodbye?" Bella asks hopefully.

Jacob eyes soften and he nodded his head. 'It will be the last time I will feel her lips on mine, after that we will go our separated ways' Jake thought to himself. Bella leaned down and captured Jake's lips in a sweet kiss; that simple sweet kiss made her feel warm and she felt complete. Jake was the one that broke the kiss, his expression was pain and his eyes still held the loved he had for her. Bella touch her lips and looked at Jake… _her_ Jake. Did she really love Edward more than Jacob? Looking down towards her ring, she was still so confused. All she knew was that: she loved the sweet boy that built mud pies with her, she loved the teenage boy that loved her since they meet and she loved the man that had always fought for her. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Give me some time to breakup with Edward," Bella said bluntly.

Jake looked at her like she was crazy, and she just glared at him. Bella sat down in the bed with a look of determination and anger.

"Give me some time to breakup with Edward," Bella demanded with growl.

"Bells." Jacob began but was cut off by Bella.

"Just keep me some time to break up with him, just give me one last chance to make this all right again." Bella pleaded while she stokes his cheek. "Please," Bella whisper while she looks into Jacob eyes.

Jacob wanted to believe her, but another part of him didn't. Jacob stared back at Bella and look into her eyes; there he saw: love and desperation. Jacob was having an inner struggle; should he believe her or not? What she felt for him was real, or a desperate attempt for having both of them in her life? Jacob didn't know the answer to all this questions, but what he did know was that he loved Bella.

"Promise me," Jacob mumbles quietly.

"I promise." Bella said softly.

Jacob smiled and made room for Bella on his bed. Bella smiled at him and climb into his bed, looking up at Jacob face she felt peaceful. Jacob looked like he was the luckiest guy in the world, yet he felt something felt out of place. Jacob Placed both arms around Bella in a warm embraced while giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Bells." Jake said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Jake." Bella said softly.

That night Jake felt asleep peacefully, yet Bella wasn't so lucky. Bella dreams were plague by a pair of golden eyes and a charming smile. Both people were unaware that a certain someone was by the window watching the scene with cold eyes.

End of chapter 1 T_T Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I hope you like the story, but it's my first J/B Fanfiction^_^ Keep in mind this is a Jacob and Bella story :3 Bella needs to understand her feeling first and then they get to fluffy stuff or is Bella going to break her promise? Read and find out :3 Please review; tell me what you thought^_^ I don't have a beta :3 P.s. can you guess who is the stranger that is watching them in the window? P.s. Sorry I change Jacob's name but I love his nickname :3


End file.
